Will Stanton and the Princess of the Balance
by CrystalEarth
Summary: My mind went blank; no they had to be mistaken… I couldn't be the guard of the balance… I just couldn't be… I was Will Stanton, Sign Seeker and Old One of the light… WillXOC
1. Sarah Alexander

Disclaimer: was it in the Dark is Rising Sequence? then its not mine!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Sarah Alexander

I was never sure exactly how James came to get up the nerve to talk to her, but he did.

Sarah Alexander, the new girl in school, the girl who during lunch always had a book out and was reading it, The girl who caught every boy's attention in Slough Grammar School.

She was different; any one could tell it wasn't hard to see. But she was many different in many ways; the biggest was her physical appearance. Blond hair that seemed like every strand was made out of pure gold and shined in the sun, blue eyes that seemed too unreal to be human eyes. Her skin was a light apricot color and seemed flawless, her face was clear as well, no acne, but there were a few freckles speckled across her cheeks but they added to her beauty. She never wore makeup, not that it was necessary, except for a clear lip shine that enunciated her pink lips.

Sarah Alexander, the girl who, since she had first shown up at Slough Grammar, had never even cared what people thought of her. She was quiet, laid-back, and had a good head on her shoulders. She had seen Richie Moore harassing a young Indian boy, a few days after she had arrived.

What surprised me the most was how she handled the situation; she could have just walked away not even bother to get involved. But she went up to Richie took the young boy's homework from Richie's hands and gave it back to the boy with a small smile. The boy had thanked her and ran away. But when Sarah turned to Richie, her eyes had been as cold as ice; she turned her back on him and walked away without a second glance at him ever again.

Sarah was hard to read, hard to understand. So I was surprised when James suddenly got up from our table and walked to hers. He introduced himself to her and she introduced herself back, then he asked her if she wanted to come and sit by us. To my surprise she smiled and said yes. As she followed James to our table she looked into my eyes and smiled at me. I smiled back at her and felt glad that she had chosen to accept James's offer.

I introduced myself to her and she introduced herself to me, unnecessarily, and sat down across from us. The three of us talked about a lot of things and somehow the subject of Richie Moore came up. I told her the story of how three years ago Richie had been teasing another boy and thrown his music-case into a stream and how my eldest brother, Stephen, had thrown Richie into the stream to pull it out. She burst out laughing and tears welled up in her eyes. "He deserved worse." She said, I agreed with her.

There was something about Sarah, something familiar. I thought back to when I had felt something like this and I came up with nothing. Soon lunch was over and she was walking away but I quickly grabbed her wrist and asked "can I… can I walk you home?"

I was surprised when she gave me a smile and said "yes you can." She winked at me and walked off to her next class.

I looked at James and he grinned at me "so you like her or… you _like_ her?"

I muttered "get lost."

* * *

As I walked Sarah home she asked me a few questions, about me, my brothers, my parents, my sisters and then about my friends. It was amazing how I could talk to her. Then as we got closer to her home I realized where we were going

"Are you staying in Huntercome Manor?" I asked.

She nodded "It was the strangest thing. My mom and the owner of this place were good friends, then one day she disappeared and left the manor to my dad and me."

"What happened to your mother?"

Sarah sighed "I wish I knew, she just... left one day. The same day her friend disappeared."

I stared at Sarah with a look of wonder. "What was your mother's name?" I finally asked

"Morgan Alexander… though I heard my father calling her Morgana once or twice." She said.

"What's your father's name?" I asked.

Sarah grinned, "Accalon." I looked at Sarah with a curious glance. We reached the door of Huntercome Manor and found a tall man standing in the doorway. Sarah said "Hi dad." Before she kissed me on the cheek "Thanks for walking me home Will, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked

"yeah." I told her. She smiled and walked into the manor.

Accalon Alexander looked me over before saying "thank you for escorting my daughter home safely Will Stanton."

I nodded "it was my pleasure Mr. Alexander. He smiled softly and then said "good day sign seeker."

I was not surprised that he knew who I was, with his wife being an Old One and the half sister of King Arthur. "Good day sir." I said before turning around and heading to the Stanton farm.

* * *

Okay so i've been working on this for months and i hope you all like it. don't worry Sarah's parents are not important in the story and wont create drama or anything. but i've never liked the idea of Morgana le Fey as evil so i'm having her be an Old One. some references to the movie but very little. also Bran and the Drew kids will show up in this fic. any way... if you haven't read the other storys in my series you should do that if you like this story so far.


	2. Summer Vacation

Disclaimer: Read at the bottom

Okay I realized that I didn't explain how old Will and Sarah are in this fan fiction; both Will and Sarah are 15. The story takes place three years after the books.

* * *

Chapter 2: Summer Vacation

When I got home I heard a Welsh voice say to me "Your brother says you've met a very pretty girl." I turned to see Bran standing in the living room.

I grinned at my old friend "Very pretty." I confirmed.

Bran had started regaining his memories about a year ago and confronted me to confirm that they were memories and not his imagination. Simon, Jane and Barney still did not know what had happened but we figured that was because they were only human no matter how gifted. Bran however was still the Pendragon and even if he had chosen to stay on earth he was still of Royal blood.

Bran and I went up to my attic bedroom to talk more privately. "Well? Who is she?" Bran asked

"Her name is Sarah Alexander." I said slowly. How was I going to tell him that this girl, who he had never met before, was his cousin? Bran must have known that I was holding back information.

"Will." His voice was commanding and full of authority. He was and would always be the Pendragon. "What aren't you telling me?" his voice was not angry but concerned. I looked at him.

"Her mother was Morgana le Fey." His eyes were wide at this information. He had taken off his dark glasses as he had started doing frequently when we were alone.

"King Arthur's half sister?" he asked "the evil witch who tried to kill him?" I laughed at that

"Morgana le Fey was King Arthur's half sister, but she was the second Old One, she was never evil, people just liked to picture her that way."

Bran was silent for a while "So, this girl is my cousin?" he was asking for conformation but I could also see the panic on his face.

I nodded "Your cousin who was born into this time."

Bran took a deep breath "Her parents?"

"Her mother went with the rest of the Old Ones to the castle at the back of the North Wind."

"What about her father?" Bran asked.

"Her father is not an Old One but he knew who I was."

Bran's eyes met mine "do you think she knows?"

I shook my head. "No. I don't think she has a clue about anything" Bran nodded. "So you're staying for the Summer?" I already knew the answer of course. He was staying until the Summer was over then he would return back to Wales. His Summer had started just before mine but the next day would be the last day of school for me.

"Of course" Bran was grinning now "Your mother's great cooking is the only real reason i came though." I threw a pillow at him and we laughed.

* * *

The next day Sarah sat with James and I again during lunch. We talked some more about random things and once again I asked if I could walk her home. Sarah smiled and said "Of course." As we headed to the manor I asked her a few questions. I came to the conclusion that she was either a really good actress, or she had no clue about the Old Ones.

When we reached the front door she turned to me and asked "Would you like to come over for a while at some point during this summer?" She was biting her lip and her eyes were looking worried.

I smiled "I'd love to. Is it okay if I bring a friend over?"

She smiled and said "Yeah! Of course!"

We made arraignments to meet the next day. Bran looked a little exited at the prospect of meeting his cousin.

"What is she like?" Bran asked as we headed down the path to the manor.

"She's really nice and smart," I told him.

There were no words that could describe what Sarah was like.

As we got to the front of the manor I heard a whispering in the wind

'_The time is almost upon you Will. Prepare yourself.'_

I turned around. "What's up?" Bran asked.

"Did… did you hear something a moment ago?" I asked

"No," he said in confusion "Why?"

Then I saw a girl who was standing on the path a few yards behind me and Bran. She had light blond hair and brown eyes. But she was white and she was transparent, I blinked and the girl disappeared.

"Will?" Bran questioned, worry in his tone.

"Nothing," I told him "just my imagination." Bran didn't push the subject.

Who had that girl been? She was dead, I knew that for sure, but I had never met her before. Why would a spirit of the dead come to me when she didn't know me? And what had her warning meant?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Dark is Rising _series I only own Sarah and the ghost.


	3. Dream of the Past

**OKAY!! another chapter up!!**

**Disclaimer: Was it in _th_e _Dark is Rising_ _Sequence_? if so its not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dream of the Past.

Sarah showed me and Bran around Huntercome Manor. It looked pretty much the way it had been before.

But my mind kept wandering back to the girls warning. _'Prepare yourself.' _She had said, but for what?

The day went by so fast that I don't remember much of what went on that day. Bran and Sarah seemed to like each other well enough. Sarah had accepted the fact that Bran was albino and didn't even make a comment on it, Bran liked her for that.

Later when Bran and I headed back to the Stanton farm I saw the ghostly girl again and pointed her out to Bran.

"Who is she?" Bran asked his eyes wide.

"I don't know," I admitted "but she gave me a warning earlier-"

Just then the girl turned around and stared directly at me. Her lips didn't move but her voice said in my head _'Will, you have to remember.'_

"Remember what?" I whispered to myself. Of course Bran heard me

"Will?" he said tentatively.

'_Everything you know Will, is about to change' _the girls voice said then she disappeared as if she had never been there.

That night I dreamed.

_

* * *

I was standing in a line with a bunch of young children. I myself was about eleven years old in this dream. I saw a girl, about sixteen years old in a white dress with black spiral fractals on the edge of the bottom, walk directly towards me. I looked down as she approached but in a moment I felt fingers under my chin lifting my face up to hers. I stared right into Sarah's blue eyes,_

'What is your name?'_ The question was asked by the girl but she hadn't moved her lips, I realized that she had spoken to me in my mind_

'William' _I replied in my head._

"_Welcome," she whispered softly to me, out loud this time, "welcome to the Palace of the Guardians, William"_

_I gulped and then said in a careful voice "It is an honor to be here, Princess."_

_She smiled at me, a warm gentle smile. "Call me Sarah." It was not a command, but a request._

"_As you wish… Sarah"_

_

* * *

I was looking at Sarah from behind her as she looked out on the gardens. She was still about sixteen years old, but I was now about seventeen years old. I walked up behind her, placed my hands on the bannister on either side of her and lowered my lips to her neck, which was exposed because her gold-blond hair was pulled back in a braid._

"_Will," it was a whisper but I heard it. I kissed her cheek and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me._

* * *

When I woke up I did not understand what I had dreamed. I did know that this is what the girl had meant when she told me to _'remember'_,but I had no idea what else I was supposed to remember.

* * *

**Okay! so there you have it! sorry that its so short but i wanted to make up for how little time I've been spending on the series.**


	4. Visitors

Disclaimer: In this chapter, I own Marie and the voice, anything that is not Marie and the voice is not mine

* * *

Chapter 4: Visitors

Bran and I spent the next day wandering though the village of Huntercombe, it was dark enough that we could do so; we talked with a few people and got Bran introduced before we headed off to a small wood to talk freely. We were half way to the woods when that voice spoke to me again,

'_They are here.'_

I stared at the wood as it came into view then I put my arm on Bran's shoulder to stop him temporarily.

I could feel two presences in the wood, a male and a female, they were young but powerful. But I did not feel threatened by them in fact I felt drawn in.

"We're going to have company." I warned Bran.

He nodded. He knew something had been going on with me and guessed that whatever had been going on was tied in with whatever was about to happen.

We entered the woodland and headed towards the center of it. When we got there we saw two figures there as if they had been waiting.

The girl was about thirteen and was Petite, with an hourglass figure and a pretty heart shaped face. Her long hair was dark blond with highlights and was pulled back into a ponytail and her skin was a healthy light peach color. She was sitting down on a fallen tree trunk with a light jacket under her so she wouldn't get wet from the dew. She looked up at us as we came into the small area and both of us caught our breaths, her eyes were a chocolate brown with a small hint of jade green in them.

The guy also turned to look at us. He was also about thirteen and was slightly bigger and taller than the girl; he had olive skin and shaggy black hair. His eyes were dark brown and had a wild side to them. He was leaning up against a tree across from the girl in a protective sort of manor.

Then I noticed what they were wearing. The girl had on a knee length black skirt and a purple v-neck halter top. She also had on a leather belt which held a small dagger and a small pouch on one side. She also wore a necklace that glowed blue and said _Μα__ρ__ιε_ it took me a couple of seconds to recognize that the letters were Greek and spelled out Marie.

The guy was watching us warily; he wore black jeans and a black T-shirt. He also had a belt but his had a sheath that held a sword, his hand was hovering near the grip of the sword, the hand had a skull ring on it and both the ring and the sword radiated death.

I didn't have to be told twice that this guy was a demigod; he had to be a son to an underworld god as well from what I could tell he trusted us but wasn't taking any chances. The girl, whose name appeared to be Marie, looked at the unknown guy and he made eye contact with her, they seemed to come to a silent agreement, then she stood and turned to us.

"I assume that you are William Stanton?" Her voice was clear and sweet but had an edge of command, one that could not be disobeyed. I nodded. She turned to Bran and looked him over for a moment and then smiled softly "Your Guinevere and Arthur's' son aren't you?" her voice was careful as if trying to convey that she meant no harm "Your Bran."

The question caught Bran off guard but he seemed to realize, as I had, that these two, however much they radiated the power of darkness, were not evil, nor did they wish any harm on us.

"Yes," Bran said after a moment "I am."

She nodded and then said "My name is Marie Valentine, my companion," she nodded at the young boy, who still looked wary of us "is Nico di Angelo."

Bran asked before I could even open my mouth, "Not to seem rude, but _what_ are you two?"

Nico's eyes narrowed ever so slightly but he made no other sign of offense. Marie on the other hand seemed to have been expecting that question to be asked. She smiled at Bran again and said "Demigods, I am a daughter of Aphrodite and Nico is a son of Hades."

"Are you from the dark?" I heard myself ask before really thinking it through.

She simply smiled again and said "Why, Sign Seeker, do you ask a question of which you already have the answer?" I said nothing in reply and Marie nodded slightly as if she understood "Yes Will, I am the dark, I am the one who controls the dark and fights against the evil that swarms within it, and I am the part of the dark that is shadows and night."

I knew that what she was saying was that she was the mythical princess of the dark that had been born to the Greek god Ares and the goddess Aphrodite. It was in the book of Gramarye, the myth of the three immortal daughters of Aphrodite and how they had died in battle after their lovers had fallen in the battle against evil and chaos.

I knew that she had to be telling the truth for she had spoken the words of the book:

_I am the light, I am the one who controls the light and fights against the evil that lives in the hearts of those in the world of man, and I am the part of the light that is life and day._

_I am the dark, I am the one who controls the dark and fights against the evil that swarms within it, and I am the part of the dark that is shadows and night._

_I am the balance, I am the one who controls the balance and fights against the evil that fights its way into the minds of children, and I am the part of the balance that is protection and twilight._

Nico then spoke for the first time, "You don't remember yet, do you Will?"

I looked at the son of Hades and asked, "Remember what?"

Marie's eyes widened for a moment and then closed in a kind of silent horror, as if I had just pointed out something that she had not thought of and did not have the time to fix.

Nico's eyes looked sympathetic but also worried, like he had been counting on something and it didn't go as planned.

Bran's eyes looked confused, like he had been following the conversation and had no idea where it was now.

And I... well I just felt completely lost.

* * *

A.N.: I have been having some writers block issues, hopefully that will go away soon but either way it may be a short while before i update this story since i'm going to try to focus on this one, my crossover, and two new stories that will probably come out tomorrow at the latest. but i will update within two weeks... if all goes well.


	5. Myths and Reality

Disclaimer: *sigh* i do not own anything from _the dark is rising _or _percy jackson and the olympians_

* * *

_Marie's eyes widened for a moment and then closed in a kind of silent horror, as if I had just pointed out something that she had not thought of and did not have the time to fix._

_Nico's eyes looked sympathetic but also worried, like he had been counting on something and it didn't go as planned._

_Bran's eyes looked confused, like he had been following the conversation and had no idea where it was now._

_And I... well I just felt completely lost._

Chapter 5: Myths and Reality

"na pari i eychi!" Marie said it so calmly you wouldn't believe that she had just swore (A.N. She said "Damn it")

Nico was looking at Marie and he seemed to be asking her what they were going to do now. Marie sighed and then asked "Will… do you remember anything… have you been getting any dreams?"

I raised an eyebrow at her "Why?" I asked slowly.

"I'll try to explain later but… has anything strange happened to you recently?" Marie sounded slightly panicked

"Would this have anything to do with the girl spirit that showed up yesterday?" Bran asked

Nico's eyes snapped to Bran and he said "spirit… what do you mean?"

"I mean a spirit of the dead"

Marie's eyes went wide "Rose…" she whispered

Nico gulped and then cursed in Greek himself.

Bran looked about as lost as I felt, "you knew her?"

Marie nodded "Rose… was my sister…" Marie then took a deep breath and said "Sign Seeker of the Light… the world of men is at peril once again… we need the remaining two of the circle of the Guardians, aside from Nico and myself, to help us save the world, the guard of the light and the princess of the light are both dead. We need to find the princess of the balance to set the world right."

Nico then looked me directly in the eyes and said "we need your help to find the princess of the balance."

"Why me?" I asked

"Because only the guard of the balance can connect to the princess of the balance" Marie said softly.

My mind went blank; no they had to be mistaken… I couldn't be the guard of the balance… I just couldn't be… I was Will Stanton, Sign Seeker and Old One of the light… and then I saw that dream again, the one about Sarah… _Princess _Sarah… and it made sense … all of it made sense… what the girl had meant when she told me to remember, that the time was almost upon me… why Sarah seemed clueless about who her mother was… because they couldn't tell her without her remembering everything… her mother must have had to erase her memories of anything strange that Morgana wouldn't have been able to explain… yet I was not remembering anything… anything at all…

"We know who she is but we have to meet her through you" Nico told me.

"Time is almost up Will, if I regain my true form, then the forces of evil will strike the world of men until they control it." Marie said. It made sense, she was the princess of the dark, if she regained her true form then the balance of the world would be off.

"What do you want me to say to her?" my voice was still full of disbelief, even though I knew they were telling the truth, I couldn't believe it.

Nico seemed surprised, though about what I don't know. Marie however was all business, "Whatever gets through to her, Will, you were one of the two people she would talk to back then, Luke, her brother back then, is dead the only person who can reach out to her is you. You're the person who can make her listen… I know you can."

Sarah was clueless to her own parents. I doubted she would believe me, but Marie was right, the balance of the world had to be maintained. The only person, who could do that, was Sarah.

* * *

Later that night I was thinking back on the myth of the three princesses, three goddesses who had fallen in love with their mortal guards, the older two sisters fell in love with demi-gods but the youngest, the princess of the balance, had fallen in love with a mortal boy, no trace of god blood in him. It was irritating that I couldn't remember… I tried, but I had nothing.

_Dream_

_In my dream there were many people who seemed to be celebrating but only a few stood out, there was the girl whose ghost I had seen, Marie's older sister Rose, she was dancing with a young man who looked to be about twenty seven, he had blond hair and blue eyes, I knew he had to be Sarah's Brother Luke because they looked almost exactly the same. Then there was Nico dancing with Marie. Sarah was sitting next to a man who looked like he was her father and was laughing at something he said._

_I was leaning against a pillar when I heard a light voice behind me say. "No you don't like her; you're not looking at her you're looking at the tapestry that's behind her."_

_I felt myself answer "Thalia, you enjoying yourself?"_

_I turned to look at the girl behind me; she was about seventeen with black hair and electric blue eyes. She was wearing a black dress with white accessories; she was one of the balance like me._

_She smirked "I'm just fine, you on the other hand are not, now when are you going to ask her to dance?"_

_"I'm not"_

_She rolled her eyes at me "you love her, she loves you, why is it that you both are still denying this?"_

_"She is a goddess, I'm a mortal"_

_"Those relationships do happen William, or are Luke, Nico, and I all figments of your imagination?"_

_I rolled my eyes at her "and how long did your parents stay together?"_

_She shrugged slightly "point taken… but I know she loves you as much as Rose loves Luke or Marie loves Nico, I doubt that it would be a onetime thing Will."_

_As she walked away my dream ended._

* * *

okay so i have finnaly updated so i will tell you that for the moment i am going to stop updating my _battle of the balance_ story i will continue to update this one and i will be writing this same story from Nico's POV in _Nico di Angelo and the Princess of Darkness part 2_. i am going to try to update more often but i don't know how often_. _I am very sorry for the wait and i hope you liked the chapter._  
_


	6. i am very sorry

okay so i have bad news, i have hit major writers block, and due to that i don't know when or **if** i will ever finish this story, i hope i will but i'm not sure, i'm very sorry.


	7. Remembering

i finally got over my writers block, i am SO sorry for the wait, but hopefully there won't be another break for that long again, any time soon

also, just to clear the air, yes if you want to get VERY techical it is a crossover, the reason i haven't labled it as one is because i only have a few characters poping in and out, there is a crossover to this series its called the battle of the balance, this is a part of a series so if you haven't read the other storys you should go read them/

* * *

Chapter 6: Remembering

Soon Nico and Marie left to go back to America; they had some business to attend to with the gods. They said they would be back and hopefully soon, but they had questions that needed answering and they had to find out how Rose's spirit had gotten out, they looked vaguely worried about that. I myself was just stunned about the whole thing.

Marie smiled at me and said "I know, it's a lot to take in, but you could have taken it a whole lot worse, you are gonna be fine." It was amazing how with those words I suddenly felt soothed. Marie took my hand and wrote a phone number on it "call this number in exactly one week, usually I hate using cell phones but given the situation I have no idea where I will be in one week, so call this number and I'll give you an update on when we'll be back." I nodded and watched as she and Nico headed away.

Bran spoke into the awkward silence that followed their departure "well, that was strange"

I don't know what came over me but I burst out laughing.

In my dreams that night all the memories came back to me.

_I, as a young boy of eleven, was getting trained in how to fight with a sword at the palace, but something caught the corner of my eye and I turned to look to see Sarah, and I started training a bit harder._

_I, at the age of twelve was standing near by as Sarah worked in her garden late into the night because she wanted to plant some moonlace which could only be planted at night. I listened to her explanation of why it could only be planted at night with wonder._

_Me, At the age of thirteen hanging out with Calypso and Sarah talking and chatting with her happily._

_Sarah's and my first kiss on my 17th birthday.  
_

_And the war, the horrible war between the palace of the guardians and forces of evil that linger in the darkness. The one that took me away from Sarah, and kept me away. Getting stabbed in the stomach, and begging to Nico to tell Sarah I was sorry, sorry for leaving her when I had promised I would come back to her._

And when I woke up I remembered Everything, the knowledge was not easy to take in, not by a long shot, but I was able to accept who I was.

Seeing Sarah the next day was an absolute joy, she just smiled as she tended to a little garden she had created for herself and talked with me and Bran, there was a space that was empty, ready for flowers but there were no flowers there. When Bran asked about it she frowned "I… I don't really know, I know I'm going to put something their, but I just can't put my finger on it."

I then recognized that this little garden was a miniature of the one she had had at the palace, and that that little blank area that was ready for flowers to be put in, was where she had put the moonlace. I smiled wondering if maybe there was a memory there buried.

Sarah looked at me and smiled herself "now why are you smiling?" she asked trying to scold me, and failing.

I just grinned and shrugged "I just am, you got a problem with it?" she grinned and she splashed me with her water bottle, getting me a little wet, we walked into her living room, her father brought out three hot chocolates and left leaving us alone to talk about various different things.

Sarah looked at me and smiled "I don't know what it is, I mean we only just met a few weeks ago, yet, when I'm around you I feel so happy." She blushed "I've even been dreaming the craziest dreams"

I sat up a little straighter while Bran stared intently at her. "Dreams?"

Sarah nodded "don't ask, its both embarising and crazy"

I smiled "well I promise we won't make fun of you"

She looked at me and sighed "in these dreams I'm a princess and you're a guard of mine you spend time with me and we slowly develop a romantic relationship" she was blushing bright red now.

Bran snickered, not because it was funny, but because the way she said it was just laughable she blushed even more and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh very mature!" he commented sarcastically a grin on his face.

She smirked "no one ever said I had to be mature!" she giggled "I told you guys it was crazy"

I shook my head "not really" she smiled at me and the whole world just felt right.

"Will look I'm sorry a lot of big things have come up we've found a temporary solution to the problem of me coming into my powers and waking up, but right at the moment I'm needed somewhere else,"

I nodded, I called Marie a week later like she asked and she had sounded stressed. "yeah, that's understandable"

Marie sighed "how is she? Is she remembering at all?"

I sighed now "she has dreams, they have little bits and pieces, but she thinks their just dreams."

Marie sounded a bit more relieved "that's good, hopefully we'll be able to give her time to remember then, I'll call you as soon as we have any real basic idea of what's really going on here"

I agreed and soon she hung up. I sighed with relief; time was exactly what Sarah would need.


	8. Live, Laugh, Love

okay yes this is a really really really short chapter and i apologize, the next chapter will be longer and will come soon i promise.

now i have a little statement on the series, i planed on writing a second Nico and Marie story one that started out with them in England up until whenever it ended, now instead I'm writing it starting on their trip back to America, until when ever it ends. also in this new story i'm going to have Marie's POV in there and its gonna alternate between her and Nico every chapter. the first chapter will be up later tonight after i make a few edits to it.

* * *

Chapter 7: Live, Laugh, Love

Sarah seemed to become more and more distant as summer passed; she said her dreams were becoming more vivid. I think she really started wondering if they really were dreams or if they were something else.

I hadn't heard much from Marie, she would call me occasionally ask about how Sarah was doing and all that.

Finally I couldn't stand it anymore and I told Sarah "we're going to have a picnic"

She blinked at me in surprise "What?"

I smiled "a picnic, were having one, it's the last day of Summer and I'm not going to let you spend it in your room brooding about your dreams"

She actually squeaked as I grabbed her wrist and gently but firmly dragged her downstairs. She giggled as I lead her and the basket she was now carrying to her back yard and sat down.

Her eyes shined with happiness as she sat down with me, we talked about various different things as we ate the sandwiches she had quickly made and drank some water.

Soon we were laying on our backs looking up at the clouds and trying to make out shapes just for the heck of it. She smiled happily and said "oh look over there! That one looks like a bunny!"

I smiled at her excitement and pointed out another cloud that looked like a ship. She smiled and nodded and looked at me propping herself up on one arm, while I sat up entirely, our eyes met and I think we both lost our breath for a moment.

Her unreal blue eyes just looked into mine and I thought I might just be able to see her soul, I leaned forward and so did she.

Our lips met and I could feel the rest of the world just vanish into the background nothing else matter except the two of us in that moment.

* * *

this was gonna be a longer chapter but i couldn't find a good way to continue after the kiss, i will have the next chapter up within a few days and it will be longer i promise. and I'm going to do my best to have it up later this evening, if not tomorrow. thank you for reading and again sorry for the short Chapter


	9. Sisters, Best Friends, and Enemies

alright, i am not going to say when the next chapter of this will come because i am not good on keeping my promises.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

* * *

Chapter 8: Sisters, Best Friends, and Enemies.

Sarah pulled away from me and gasped. I held her arms gently "Sarah? What is it whats wrong?"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. Slowly, as though she was afraid I would vanish if she moved to fast; she raised her hand to my cheek and pressed her knuckles to my cheek. "W…Will?"

My eyes opened wide, the look she had in her eyes was one of familiarity, it was as if she was seeing me for the very first time. "Do… do you remember?"

Sarah nodded "the Palace, Us, Nico, Marie, Luke, Rose, Everyone… I remember it all."

I laughed slightly and hugged her gently kissing her forehead.

* * *

The school year began the next day, and as the days went by everything seemed alright. Sarah even talked to Marie, which was a fun conversation to listen too.

_My cell phone rang, looking at the number I could tell it was Marie who was calling._

"_Hi Marie."_

"_Hey Will how is she?"_

_Sarah was standing next to me as soon as she heard Marie's name looking at the phone like she wanted to yank it from me._

_I chuckled a little and then said "why don't you ask her yourself?"_

_I was barely able to get the phone away from my ear before it was snatched from my hand entirely._

"_Marie?!" Sarah whispered Breathlessly into the phone._

_I could hear all of Marie's responses perfectly._

"_Sarah?" Marie sounded close to tears._

_Sarah nodded "It's me, oh god you don't know how good it is to hear your voice again!" Sarah had tears trailing down her cheeks._

"_Yeah, yeah I do actually." Marie said giving a little laugh sob with it._

"_How's Nico?"_

_Marie Laughed "oh you know Nico. Can't keep himself out of trouble if his life depended on it. He's actually here with me now. Would you like to talk to him?"_

_Sarah smiled a little "only if he really wants to."_

_Marie snorted "trust me, he does."_

_The Phone crackled for a bit and then Nicos' voice came over the phone "Sar?"_

_Sarah Laughed "Nico! Oh god I've Missed you! both of you! tell me your both coming out here soon so we can catch up!"_

_Nico Laughed a little nervously "soon hopefully, but not just yet, something has come up it might take a while. But we will see you soon."_

_Sarah smiled "good because I want to see my Sister and Best Friend real soon!"_

_Nico said "I'm gonna give the Phone back to Marie now Sar, It's good to hear your voice again."_

_Sarah nodded "same to you Nico"_

_The Phone crackled again and Marie sounded a bit more in control of herself "yes hopefully we'll be out there soon. Take care of yourself and stay out of trouble."_

_Sarah grinned "yes Marie."_

But around Mid December Sarah started acting a little edgy, looking over her shoulder like she thought someone was watching us, I asked her about it but she said that everything was fine, she was just a little paranoid. She just thought that someone was watching us.

It turned out that she was right.

* * *

I walked her home one evening and as we let ourselves in and turned on the lights Sarah looked at the floor and screamed, there lay her father, pale as a ghost and not moving at all.

She ran to him and shook him begging for him to wake up, sobbing heartbrokenly, but it did no good. Then came the voice.

"it won't do you any good princess, he's gone from this world."

Sarah got to her feet in a flash looking around angrily "where are you?! Come out and show yourself coward!"

A chuckling sound came from the stairs and we both turned in that direction. A young man was sitting on the steps he was tall, with short black hair, but the most intense hazel eyes, he looked vaguely familiar to me but I couldn't place it, but Sarah seemed to know who he was right away "Alexander! What are you doing here?!" she sounded surprised when she said is name but it quickly turned to anger.

I understood why quickly. I hadn't heard much about Alexander in the time I had been at the palace but I had heard enough. Before Marie found Nico, she had a lover named Alexander who or what he was I didn't know, but one day he turned to Marie and begged her to come with him, he was planning on turning to the dark because of the power they could give him.

Marie wouldn't go however, she sent him away with a warning never to return to the palace again, but… he did…

And with that I remembered where I had seen him before, this was the man who had stabbed me in the stomach with a sword.

I moved closer to Sarah to protect her but she was radiating power like nothing I had seen before. She looked beyond mad, she was downright furious, she told me what had happened after my death in the battle, Nico had fallen next, then Luke, then Rose, all by the hand of the General of the Army attacking us, the same man who had killed me, General Alexander.

Alexander smiled down at her "it's been a long time princess, you know the first time I saw you, you were this pretty little girl so innocent to the world around her."

Sarah glared daggers at him, she gave a whole new meaning to the phrase "If looks could kill."

"What. Did. You Do?!" She said venom in her words.

He smiled and looked down at the floor where her father lay dead "think of it as a warning, princess. If you come between me and what I want again, I'll make you pay even more horribly."

She smirked "Marie will never go with you willingly Alex, she will kill you after what you did to Nico."

He smirked. "how do you live with yourself Sarah? Knowing that the person who killed Marie last time, was you?"

I looked at Sarah wide eyed wondering what he was talking about. Sarah had tears in her eyes "I live with myself because she was begging me to do it, she wanted to die, but she didn't want to die by your hand, the law states that your side has to kill all six of us in order for you to win. Marie and I both knew it was the only way."

He smirked "So you stabbed her in the chest with a dagger? How very sweet, it absolutely spells out how much you loved your sister."

She glared at him and threw a vase on a nearby counter.

He ducked it and smirked "I'll be back soon Princess, I hope you'll be ready for me."

* * *

Alright, reviews please, if your not mad at me for how long i've kept you waiting :(


	10. the Grief of Loss

Disclaimer: don't own anything from dark is rising.

* * *

Chapter 9: the Grief of Loss

Sarah was sitting down on the couch when I came back with a glass of water. "What did he mean when he said you killed Marie?"

She looked at me, tears falling from her eyes. "When Rose died, we only had a handful of fighters left… we sent them all home… and… we both knew that we couldn't allow ourselves to die at their hands, they would win, the world we knew wouldn't exist anymore. So… she handed me her dagger… and told me to kill her…"

Sarah put her face in her hands and sobbed "and I didn't want to but I knew she was right… it had to be done…"

She looked at me and shook her head "when I stood before the judges… they said what I had done was honorable, that I had done what was necessary to save the Palace… that it wasn't murder, it was sacrifice… I… I've never heard such crap in my lifetimes." She laughed while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"She apologized to me Will… Marie, she apologized to me… said she was sorry that she had asked me to do such a thing… that she was sorry she had to leave me alone in the end… I had stabbed her, and **SHE** was apologizing…" Sarah looked at the wall across from her and said "and then she was gone, and I was alone, and in that moment, I hated everyone, I hated my parents for having me, I hated Luke, Nico and you for leaving Marie, Rose and I all alone… I hated Rose for dying in battle… I hated Marie for asking me to kill her… for leaving me alone for my own death…"

She took a shuttering breath "but most of all, I hated myself… for hating everyone, for blaming them for things they had no control over… for not being strong enough to face my fate alone…"

She looked at me and whispered "I killed myself Will, I took the cowards way out, I stabbed myself with the same dagger I had killed Marie with." Tears were flowing from her eyes. "I didn't deserve Elysium Will… I killed my own sister, the one who guided me watched over me, taught me so much of what I know… and I killed her… and I couldn't face my death at Alexander's hands… so I cast a spell over the Palace… and I killed myself."

I hugged her tightly as she sobbed into my chest "Sarah, you did what she asked you to do… you didn't do anything wrong… you had watched as we died one by one, and in the final hours your sister asked you to kill her… and suddenly you found yourself alone… no one can blame you for killing yourself, you were still young then, we all were Sarah, no one could ask you to willingly die at the hands of another… no one could even expect you to stay sane after killing your sister…"

I kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes "What you did wasn't out of Revenge, Greed, Jealousy… you did what she asked because you loved her… how can anyone fault you for that?"

Sarah sobbed and rested her forehead in the crook of my neck. I rubbed her back and whispered "I know you upset right now sweetheart, but we need to find out what to do about your father."

Sarah took a deep breath and whispered "we need to call the authorities."

I wiped her tears away and whispered "What will happen to you? You're not 18"

She sighed "there is a friend of the family, she promised my father to watch over me if anything happened to him before I came of age, she'll move here, she doesn't live or work that far away. I'll be fine."

I nodded and went to call the sheriff.

When I came back Sarah was beside her father on the floor, her hand on his cheek "I'm so sorry daddy… I'm so sorry." She took his hand and kissed it "I love you… I wish I could tell you that one more time…"

I went next to her and held her while we waited for the sheriff to come with her crying all the while.

* * *

alright one more chapter i think then i think i need to move on to the second cross over story because i am running out of fuel for this story sadly enough


	11. Emergency

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark is Rising.

* * *

Chapter 10: Emergency

Sarah's guardian was a lovely woman by the name of Melody. She was in her late 40's with brown hair that had some grey streaks, her eyes were a bright green, and she was very sharp she seemed to notice everything around her.

Months went by and before we knew it, it was summer again, but Sarah was on edge Marie hadn't called for a while now, and Sarah was worried as to what that meant.

To distract her I introduced her to Barney, Simon and Jane. She hit it off well with the Drew children, particularly Jane, but I could tell she was still slightly distracted.

She got a phone call from Marie finally and it didn't hold good news, Nico had gone missing. Marie couldn't leave the camp where she was at the present time, a battle was coming and she had to be there to fight.

Sarah was restless and fidgety which meant she was spending more and more time in her garden. So it was a wonder how I didn't notice right away, that the empty spot in her garden now had moonlace.

She smiled when I asked her about it "it came in a package, I don't know who sent it… I have to admit though… it's good to see it again, it reminds me of home." She looked up at me and smiled happily.

It was then I noticed the dark circles under her eyes "Are you having trouble sleeping?" I asked placing a hand on her cheek.

She sighed a little and smiled "just some… disturbing dreams… nothing to worry about really Will."

But as the days went by I could see the circles getting darker and darker, but still she didn't talk about the dreams.

She seemed worried about something but I couldn't tell what, and she wouldn't tell me. But it seemed that I would have to wait for a while before knowing what was wrong, because one morning I went to her house, only to find Melody reading a note.

She looked up at me and said "Sarah's gone; she left in the middle of the night. She left this note for you." she extended the note to me and I took it at read it carefully

_Will,_

_By the time you read this I will be far away from England. Something is wrong, I can't explain what or how I know because truthfully I don't know. The dreams I've been having Will… they alternate between Marie, Nico, Rose & Luke, and home. I can't explain any more. I love you so very much Will, it wasn't an easy decision to leave without you, but right now I don't think its safe for any of us, so please stay where you are, I'll contact you soon._

_Love,_

_Sarah_

I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose. What on earth was she thinking?! If something is going on then she would have been safest here!

I handed the note back to Melody, Sarah had been very careful with her wording, not saying why it wasn't safe and saying _home_ instead of _the Palace_. She didn't want Melody to know more than necessary.

I pulled out my cell phone and went outside and dialed Marie's number, she had specifically told me _**never**_ to call her number unless it was an emergency, and I knew this was an emergency.

I almost didn't call her, if Sarah was safe then, what was the point in calling Marie and getting her worried when she needed to concentrate and get ready for a battle?

But I knew that Marie would want to know, she wouldn't be happy with the news but she wouldn't let it distract her.

The phone rang twice before Marie answered

"_Will? I thought I told you never to call me unless it was an emergency!"_

She sounded stressed out, I heard a few other voices in the background talking about fighters, weapons, and strategy.

"I know Marie… Sarah is missing."

There was a pause for a second before Marie replied.

"_What do you mean she's MISSING?!"_

No voices talking in the background now, they probably wanted to know what had her so irate.

"What I said, she's missing, gone, she left last night from the look of it, she left a note, saying something was wrong and that she couldn't explain, she said she'd contact me soon and that I shouldn't worry."

Marie took a deep breath on the other end of the line.

"_Thank you for telling me Will, let me know when she contacts you."_

I nodded "You'll be the first to know."

With that the call ended. I took a deep breath and whispered "Sarah, Where are you? What could possibly possess you to leave without explanation in the middle of the night?!"

I looked at the sky before closing my eyes and heading home.

* * *

ALRIGHT! this is the last chapter for this story be sure to read and review the rest of the Battle of the Balance series please. :D


End file.
